This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310057420.9 filed on Feb. 22, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a method, more specifically, relates to an electronic apparatus and a method for recognizing object and collecting image.
Presently, there are many kinds of manners of image collection. For example, when the user wants to take a photo of a certain site, he can take by using a digital camera or a camera in a mobile phone, and then transmits the picture taken in the digital camera or the mobile phone to a computer to view, print or the like. However, such method is too tedious.